Another Adventure
by TheVillainInShades
Summary: Ash Ketchum. He's done it all. And now, he's back in Pallet Town. Why? Because he's done it all. And he's bored. Very bored. That is, until another Trainer arrives, and with him, is another adventure. Post-Kalos, Pre-Alola. AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Pokemon or anything recognisable in this story.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum was bored. The Winner of the Battle Frontier, Finalist of the Kalos League and the Orange League Champ as well as aspiring Pokémon Master was…bored.

Having finished as Runner-Up in the Kalos League, the raven haired trainer had decided to stay in Pallet Town, training his Pokémon for the next League or competition or _anything_ that came up. But nothing did. He'd simply done it all. There was nothing to look forward to anymore. So he had stayed on in his hometown for around 3 months now, until he reached the point of complete, soul-sucking boredom.

Admittedly, it wasn't so boring when he first returned to Kanto. He was happy to see his mom, visit all his Pokémon and even meet Misty and Brock again. Even better, his friends Serena, Clermont and Bonnie had come with him to visit Kanto. But after a while they had to leave. Visits from Misty and Brock dried up. Misty was, after all, a famous Gym Leader now and Brock still had quite a bit of work to do before he became a Pokémon Doctor. Ash barely even talked to his old rival, Gary Oak who had to keep travelling and working ever since he became Junior Professor Gary Oak.

Pokémon training was still fun and he got to meet his partners everyday but….

Ash let out a tired sigh, belaying the fact that he had done nothing at all that morning.

 _I just need a challenge._

Arceus or Ho-oh or Jirachi or _someone_ must have been listening because right behind him, a voice called out -"Ash Ketchum? I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Without even looking behind him to see who it was Ash let out his trademark grin. ' _Finally'_ he thought. He got to his feet, took out a PokéBall from his belt and turned his ever-present cap backwards. "I, Ash Ketchum, accept!" he said, swiveling around as his ever-present Pokémon rushed out. "Pikachu!" it exclaimed.

"Glad to hear it" his opponent replied, calmly flicking a PokéBall and calling out a Pokémon of his own.

A feeling of exhilaration took over Ash. _This_ is what he was meant to be doing, not lying about Pallet Town all day, running errands for his Mom and Professor Oak.

"Pikachu!" he called out as the small, yellow Pokémon did the same.

"Stand by, Luxray." The other trainer said. His blue and black Electric type let out a small growl, Intimidating his opponent.

* * *

 _BANG!_

The explosion was deafening as the two Thunders clashed against each other. The causes of this explosion, namely the Pikachu and the Luxray glared at each other, sizing each other up as their attacks were almost evenly matched.

"Pikachu, use Quick –" The raven haired trainer was cut off as his opponent interjected. "Dodge!"

" – Attack!" Ash finished the command.

The Electric Mouse Pokémon gave a "Pika!" as a sign of affirmation as he set off at a blinding pace towards the foe Luxray, white light forming a streak behind him. But the Luxray, with the early warning of his trainer had, somehow, managed to evade the lightning quick Electric Type.

"Luxray!" It Howled its name in defiance.

The Pallet Town native gritted his teeth. "Pikachu, try a Thunderbolt!"

"Luxray, you too!" the tall black-haired Trainer responded.

"Lux –RAY!" "Pika- CHU!" the two Electric types cried out their respective names as their respective attacks clashed again, still giving no clear indication as to who was stronger.

"Quick Attack!" Ash called out quickly.

"Dodge!" the other trainer replied, but a moment too slow.

This time Pikachu was able to land a hit, albeit a glancing blow before the Gleam Eyes Pokémon was able to get away. Sensing an opportunity, Ash took it. "Use Iron Tail!"He said.

Twisting in midair, even as his momentum took him away from Luxray, Pikachu pulled a 180 and whipped his hardening tail on Luxray's torso. A solidhit.

"LUXRAY!" the feline Howled, but this time in pain.

"Quick Attack. Again!" Ash called out, trying to capitalize.

"Pikapi!" his starter called out as he charged at his foe yet again.

Not having the time to evade, the other trainer went on the offense. "Superpower!" he exclaimed.

Luxray charged right back at the smaller Electric type. The clash this time yielded a loud CRACK as the mouse rebounded off of the feline. "Pika!" he yelled in anguish, his turn to be in pain now.

"Crunch." The other trainer ordered, seeming to be in control again. His Pokémon obliged, pouncing at its prey and taking him in its jaws.

'Pikachu, no!" Ash shouted. An idea struck him. "Spin and Iron Tail! Let's go!" he called out.

"Pikachu!' his Pokémon responded as it twisted and flailed, escaping Luxray's hold and bringing up the Iron Tail under it, resulting in a flying Luxray.

"Luuuuxx!' it exclaimed in pain and astonishment as it was struck upwards and away from Pikachu.

"Now use Volt Tackle!" said Ash smelling victory.

"Pikapi! Pikapikapikapikapika –"Pikachu charged up the attack, repeatedly calling his name as he bounded towards where Luxray would land, expelling electricity around him like some yellow Aura.

"Luxray, use …" The trainer trailed off, checking his options. "Superpower!" he yelled, picking one.

'Ray!" came the cry as blue and black met yellow.

BAM came the explosion as the two electric types were thrown apart.

But despite the awesome display of power, both Pokémon were still on their feet.

"Luxray!" "Pikachu!" they cried out, still raring to go.

Ash didn't waste a moment. "Thunder!"

At close range, Luxray didn't have the time to charge up and fire his own attack. Recognising this, his trainer ordered "Charge!"

It was a good move, for not only did Luxray Charge up his own Electric strength but also sucked up most of the bite out of his very powerful foe's very powerful attack,

"Grrr" Ash growled, almost mimicking the Pokémon that he was so intent on beating.

"Quick –"he started, but this time the other trainer was ready.

"Dodge!" And Luxray did, right as Ash finished "– Attack!" and Pikachu barreled down past it.

"Iron Tail! Quick!" And true to his trainer's orders, Luxray quickly whipped out his hardened tail, catching Pikachu whilst he was still airborne and moving.

"Pika!" it cried out as it kept moving until he crashed into the ground.

"Chuuu…" he said, near the end of his limit as he unsteadily.

"That has got to be the toughest Pikachu I've ever seen" the Other Trainer TM said, letting out a low whistle. "To go through all that physical damage _and_ dish out so much, and still keep going? Impressive"

"Yeah, well, Pikachu _is_ quite impressive." Ash said, grinning as he looked at his starter. "He can also – Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash said suddenly. "Didn't see that coming did you?" he smirked.

But, unfortunately, the other trainer _had_ seenit coming. And so had his Luxray, having begun to dodge upon sensing the shift in Ash's voice. Pikachu just missed him by a hair's breadth.

"Iron Tail!" the Other Trainer roared.

But, unfortunately for him, Ash had seen that coming too. "Dodge, Spin and Iron Tail!' he ordered rapidly.

As fast as a flash, Pikachu pulled off a spinning maneuver to evade Luxray's incoming appendage, something that would have been considered nigh-impossible for any other Pokémon to do. But then again, Pikachu was not any other Pokémon. Twisting and turning, Pikachu whipped his own Iron Tail down on Luxray, scoring a solid hit.

The Gleam Eyes Pokémon did not even have a chance and was out like a light, only having the time to let out a "Rayyy…" in defeat.

The Other Trainer recalled his fallen partner and strode up to the victor to congratulate him. "A good battle" he said. "I'd always wanted to see what Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu could do in person"

"Thanks" said Ash "But, who are you again? You know me, you know my Pokémon, but I know nothing about you"

The other trainer shook his head. "Really? You don't know? I thought that I'd be famous by now…" He whined. "You know that there is a Kanto League Champion I trust? The winner of the Indigo Plateau Tournament, who gets to challenge the Elite Four?"

Ash wordlessly nodded his head as he got the hint.

The other trainer put a hand out. Ash took it.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Ace. Kanto Pokémon League Champion Ace."

* * *

Ash and the other trainer walked side by side, wordlessly. The bespectacled trainer had introduced him as Ace.

 _Kanto League Champion Ace_ , Ash mused. After their battle Ace had declared that he was in Pallet Town to meet Prof Oak for some 'business' and had battled Ash "Because why not?"

Ash gave the taller trainer a sidelong glance. All his life he'd dreamed of being a Pokémon Master. To do so, he needed to be the best Trainer in one region at the very least. Ash had visited 6 regions thus far, and had failed in each. The man walking beside him, however, had not.

 _And I beat him._ Ash thought, smiling

As the top of the Oak Ranch became visible, Ash pointed it out. "Not much further now" he said. "Once we're there, you can get your Luxray healed too."

Ace nodded. "Fair enough, thanks."

Ash sighed. "Maybe I should go now? I mean, you can get there easily now and I don't think I'm much needed anymore."

Ace shook his head.

"No, . Please come along, you'll find that you're very much still needed" he said, enigmatically.

Ash shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. "

* * *

Tracey Sketchit expected to see his old companion, Ash Ketchum. He was not disappointed. "Well hello there, Ash. Here to see your Pokémon again? The professor wanted to talk to you actually. "Tracey then noticed the person next to Ash. " Um…Mr. Ace? The professor has been expecting you."

The Pokémon watcher beckoned the duo inside. "Follow me please" He said as he walked towards Oak's office. Ash and Ace wordlessly obliged.

Professor Oak looked up from the prototype of the new PokéDex he was working on. "Ah, Ash! And Ace too! Great to see you two!" The Pokémon Professor stood up from his chair and greeted the two Pokémon Trainers.

"Likewise, Professor." Ace said. Ash nodded his head. "So what's the big deal? Seems more like you want to talk to me rather than with Prof Oak." Ash looked towards Ace.

"Well all shall be explained soon enough." Ace said, maintaining the enigmatic persona.

"Please, take a seat boys." said Professor Oak.

"Thank you Professor." Ace said, although he remained standing whilst the others sat down. "Now, Ash,' he cleared his throat, relishing the suspense, "What do you know of the Pokémon World Tournament?"

Ash shrugged. "Not a lot. I heard that Clay wanted to organize some tournament out in Driftveil City. But I heard that it wasn't approved by the Pokémon League and will just be an amateur competition. Why?"

Ace smirked. "Well correct. But you're terribly outdated. As of right now, the PWT is very much a pro Trainer tournament. Only the best Trainers will be invited to take part. 256 of them. And the prize…" Ace took a sharp breath "The prize is, quite literally, a once in a life time opportunity. A shot at taking on and, hence, at being crowned Pokémon Master"

As each second passed, Ash's mouth gaped wider and wider as the sheer magnitude of the words sank in. "Whaa…? Poke-…Master?" Ash mumbled. "So did I…?" Ash could scarcely believe it.

Oak and Ace shared a knowing look between them. "Ash Ketchum, by the authority of the Kanto Pokémon League, I have been tasked to inform you – that yes, you're going to Driftveil. Congratulations."

For once in his life, Ash was speechless. Eventually, he gathered his wits. "I…" he cleared his throat.

"I need to tell my mom to get a new outfit ready."

* * *

Ash strode out of his house an hour later with a new sense of purpose as well as clothes. He walked straight to Ace who was waiting under the same tree where Ash was sitting when they met that morning.

"Uh…I forgot to ask something." Ash started. "When exactly _is_ the tournament?"

"Two months later." Ace said nonchalantly as Ash's face blanched. " _Two months?!_ You came all the way here to tell me that the tournament is in _TWO MONTHS_?!"

Ace shrugged. "Well yeah. The Pokémon League wanted all the trainers to be on the top of their game. They didn't want the Trainers to go for a tournament if they had been _inactive_ for too long. "Ash winced at the pointed jibe. "Haha yeah…" Ash laughed awkwardly. "Fair point."

Ash sat down under the tree. He let out a long sigh. "I just wanted to be on an adventure again.."

"Well what's stopping you?" Ace spoke up. "Look, I saw your Bulbapedia page. You have … 43 unique Pokémon, officially. That's a _lot._ I myself have, like, 12. Furthermore, according to Prof Oak you have 5 or 6 that aren't on hand. You have two months. It's a short time. Do you even know what your best 6 is? Have you checked on the 5 or 6 Pokémon that you don't have now? There's a lot of Pokémon you have to train, _Trainer_. There are a few unofficial tournaments coming up too. So if you _want_ another adventure, go and have one!" Ace ended his speech as abruptly as he started it. "Well?"

Ash's face sunk, his hat covering his eyes. "You're right of course. You're very right." Ash rose to his feet. "I'm going on an adventure! Right now!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Ace cheered.

The moment however was cut short as they heard a loud rumbling noise. Naturally, it originated from Ash's stomach. "Okay, maybe not _right_ now…"

* * *

"Mmph!" Ace said with his mouth full. "I know right?" Ash said, more experienced in talking and eating. "This is great!" Ace said, after a huge gulp.

"Ah, thank you dear." Delia Ketchum smiled at the two. They might be world renowned, highly accomplished Pokémon Trainers. But they _were_ Trainers, and thus had the appetites of a Munchlax to go with it. Okay maybe not _that_ much.

Ash burped loudly as he finished his fourth helping. "More!" he exclaimed in childlike delight.

Okay maybe that much.

Ash and Ace sighed as they sat down on the couch, stuffed.

"Hey, Ace, where are you going next?" Ash inquired.

"Viridian Forest. I have to deliver an invitation to another Trainer. Gary Oak."

" _Professor_ Gary Oak." Ash corrected, chuckling. "Well, Junior Professor actually, but don't say it to Gary's face."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ace said, grinning. He took off his glasses and wiped them with the edge of his navy blue shirt. "Would you like to come along? Viridian Forest is big. And you _do_ know Gary."

"I'd love to. Where are you going after that?"

Ace looked at Ash. "Um, home. Vermillion City. I'd offer you to come along, but no offense, my Mom told me to not take strangers home with me…"

* * *

 **Please do review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or anything recognisable in this story. (Surprising, I know.)**

 **I finally updated as well. Yet another surprise.**

* * *

Finding Gary Oak wasn't all that hard. After a few minutes wandering around Viridian Forest and getting swarmed by Beedrills, Ace had the brilliant idea of calling out for Gary.

"Gary Oak! Are you there?"

This in turn prompted a swarm of Pinsirs to come looking after them, hearings, what they presumed, were female Pinsir mating calls.

"Aaaahhhh!" The two Trainers screamed as they ran. This confused the Pinsirs whose would-be mates fled, making _Heracross_ mating calls.

* * *

Ash then had the even more brilliant idea of actually _calling_ Gary up.

"What's up, Ashy boy?" said Gary as his face filled the screen of the Xtranciever.

"Gary! Where in Viridian Forest are you?!" Ash demanded, with his trademark subtlety.

"Uh… near the centre. You know, the clearing with all the Spearows. It's amazing! Viridian Forest has the – "Ash snapped the device shut with a click.

"C'mon, let's go. You'll have enough time to hear him blabber when you meet Oak yourself." He said, turning the other way.

"But wait!" Ace called out. 'Aren't we lost?"

Ash came to a sudden stop. "Um, yeah" He said sheepish. "Maybe we should send out some Pokémon?"

Ace's eyes narrowed. "You _are_ Ash Ketchum? The guy who travelled to almost all the regions? And you can't navigate through a forest as relatively small as Viridian which is literally 20 minutes away from your home?"

"Yeah…" Ash said, still with the expression of a Mareep.

"Pikachu…" Ash's starter jumped out of his bag and stretched and yawned. "Pika?"

"Hello there, Pikachu. How ya doin', buddy? You won't happen to know where Gary is, do ya?"

Pikachu shrugged. Or atleast, he did a decent job of making it seem that a small Mouse Pokémon could shrug.

"I'll get you ketchup later okay?"

Pikachu perked up. He emitted a spark of electricity from his cheeks, gave a determined 'Pika!' and stuck his nose out in the air.

"I don't think that Pikachu can – "Ace started.

"Shh!" Ash cut him off. Pikachu's ears twitched and he bounded towards the left.

"I _know_ that Pikachu can't learn Odor Sleuth and don't really have powerful noses." Ash explained as they followed the Electric Type. "Pikachu uses his ears, but, well, he just likes to play along and I try to humour him."

"A Mouse that likes to pretend to smell." Ace said, deadpan. "Sure..."

* * *

Soon, they came to a stop as Pikachu bounded towards a crouching figure with brown, spiky hair.

"Gary!" Ash called out.

"Ash." Gary said, turning around. "Oh, and uh, Ace right?"

"That's me." Ace said, shaking the Junior Professor's hand.

"I guess this is about the PWT?" Gary said, sighing. "Just make it quick, I need to be doing something else now."

"Hey! The PWT is the only thing that matters! And besides, how'd you even know? I just found out this morning!" Ash cut in.

"There's more things in heaven and earth, Ashy boy, than are dreamt of in your –"

Ash cut in again. "Yeah, yeah I get it, Oak. Spare me the melodrama."

"Uh, there's a pretty simple reason why he knows, actually. I called him before coming to Pallet."

Ash stared at Ace, who had spoken. "Whaa- ? Why didn't you just call me then?"

Ace shrugged. "Gary was already assured to be picked. His knowledge of Pokémon as well as a credible career as a Trainer was enough to get him in."

Gary smirked. "Hear that?" he gloated. "I'm _officially_ better!"

Ace went on speaking. "Since you don't have any tournament wins –"

"Orange League! Kanto Battle Frontier!" Ash exclaimed.

"– any _credible,_ Pokémon League- recognized tournament wins."

Gary burst into peals of laughter. Ash visibly shrunk.

"But anyway, very few get to even be on the shortlist. That's why I was sent here, actually. To evaluate you. And you've passed, obviously."

Mollified, Ash cheered up slightly. "Okay then, I guess. "

"Anyway, back to business. Here you go." Ace said, handing Gary an envelope. "Oh and one for you too." He said, flicking another to Ash.

"They're your passes. _Don't_ lose 'em"

"Okay then. Thanks. Now if you will, Ihave work to do."

"Woah, Gary, wait up!" Ash said as he stuffed his pass into his backpack. "Whatcha doing?"

Gary sighed, and spoke in his most condescending voice "Well, Ash, when a person as talented as me gets to be a Professor –"

" _Junior_ Professor"

"It doesn't matter! I'm researching the Pidgey and Spearow in Viridian Forest right now. Highly important business. Now run along. Shoo!"

Ash shook his head. "We wanna help! Don't we, Ace?" he turned towards the other Trainer.

Ace just shrugged in answer.

Ash continued, "And besides, my Pidgeot's here! I left him here, ages ago, to defend his flock from that Fearow…and I promised that I'd come back for him…" Ash trailed off, slowly but promptly raised his hand in the air, his index finger pointing up. "He must've gotten a _lot_ stronger! I've gotta meet him. And if he can forgive me…take him along to Driftveil. "Ash made a fist and gritted his teeth, fingers and teeth clenched in determination.

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pokémon echoed his Trainer.

Gary and Ace exchanged looks. Ace simply shrugged again and Gary sighed.

"Fine. Whatever.

* * *

Soon enough, a positively _massive_ flock of Bird Pokémon passed by.  
"Woah!" Ash exclaimed. "I know it's been years, but Holy Ho-oh, that's a lot!"  
Gary agreed. "Well observed, Ashy boy. That's a lot of Bird Pokémon." He said snarkily. "But it's _fascinating_!" Some faux Proffesor Gary Oakishness started to creep into his voice. "It's unique. And it's not just the Spearow…"

And then an absolutely _gigantic_ flock of Bird Pokémon passed by.

"Holy Lugia, that's a lot, indeed." Gary spoke for Ash. "The highest population in Kanto for sure. Most likely the world, to be confirmed after Professor 's Pidove census comes in. My job is to look into the _reason_ for this. It might be one of the largest booms in the density of Pokémon in a certain area since…I don't know, really, I'll have to ask Gramps. But anyway, I think that the rivalry between the two different species has caused advanced mating and breeding seasons, not taking into account the inter-species cross-breeding as well. As I was saying, the Pidgey have traditionally been the more dominant here in terms of number quantity as well as quality that is, the presence of multiple Pidgeotto as compared to the weaker Spearow has caused the Spearow flocks to mostly concentrate around Viridian, in particular near Route . But apparently the Spearow have gotten very aggressive recently what with some Fearow being sighted and have essentially moved into the Pidgey territory, causing a turf war and much like in any war, both sides are, let's say _conscripting_ soldiers. What I mean is that in essence the entire rivalry is what's causing advanced mating, crossbreeding and the astronomical rates of increase in new Spearow and Pidgey." Gary stopped, and furrowed his brow. "Damn. I said that last part earlier didn't I? Gramps always says that I always do that! I'll never get my dissertation right if I keep repeating hypotheses!" Gary wailed.

"Yeah. Pidgey. Right. Sure. Yeah…" Ash's eyes had glazed over slightly. He didn't do too well with more than 50 words at a time. "I'm gonna try and find my Pidgeot."

And surely enough a blur of Bird Pokémon appeared, a swarm of yellow and brown feathers. Ash reacted quickly. "Pikachu, Electro Ball!" His Pokémon reacted quickly too, letting loose a sphere of Electricity towards the oncoming Flying types.

Cries of " _Pidge_ -!", "- _ey_!" "- _otto_!" and even a few of "- _eot_!" filled the air.

"Whoa, stop what're you doing?!" the cries of Oak filled the air too. "There's plenty of baby Pokémon in there, and besides have you seen the number of Pidgettoes? We can't fend off so many, and we can't hurt them either. I think there's a Pidgeot too!"

"Exactly." Ash smiled.

"Pidgeot!" And sure enough a Pidgeot came out to answer the brash Electro Baller.

"Pidgeot!" Ash replied, because sure enough, it was indeed his own old Pokémon.

"Pidgeot!" Said Pokémon called back Tackling Ash to the ground, all thoughts of vengeance gone.  
"Pika!" The assailant joined in for the group hug.

"Uh…"  
"Yeah this is pretty common." Gary answered Ace. "An everyday thing to be honest. Meeting a long lost Pokémon or rival or some super rare Pokémon, catching a new one, battling et cetera. All in a day's work for Ashy boy." Gary sighed. "If not, then it's probably a filler episode."

"Uh, filler…?"

As if on cue, a mass of red and white with some brown mixed in streaked past. And collided with the stationary Pidgey and Pidgeotto. And just like that the temporary truce broke. Shrieks and Screeches, Gusts, Pecks and Tackles were rife as the Birds attacked each other, Spearow on Pidgey and Fearow on Pidgeotto.  
"Pidgeot!" Ash's Bird joined the fray as well, getting accosted by a larger than usual Fearowm.

Gary groaned. "I know this would happen. You're upsetting the status quo, Ash! Nature is all about balance, the two sides are even right now so there's relative peace and harmony. You take away a leader like Pidgeot and it'll get messy."

"Huh. Okay. Let's just stop the fighting for now." Ash turned to Pikachu. "Electro Ball!"  
"Pikapika!" The Mouse obliged, frying the lot of Birds with another sphere of Electricity.

"Hey, knock it off!" Gary complained. "I said no hurting the Pokémon! Stop Electro Balling everything that moves!"

Ace agreed. "Thunder Wave is a move that exists for this purpose y'know?"

But Ash's methods had worked. The flock of Flying types were subdued but not really hurt.

"Electro Ball. The faster the user is than the target, the greater the damage. Pikachu's fast, but these Pidgeys, Pidgeottoes, Spearows and Fearows aren't really slouches either. I know my Pokémon, I know its abilities. Chill out y'all." Ash waved them away.

Ace nodded. "So it didn't do much damage it just…wait for it... _shocked_ them."

Ash ignored him. "Now about the status whatever. I want my Pidgeot back, I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it." Ash said, determined. "How can I do it?"

Gary shook his head. "Pidgeots in the wild are very rare. I'd say that this one is a very big deciding force in the Bird vs Beak turf war. Pidgey and Spearow are about even, but a Fearow is generally more powerful than a Pidgeotto…"

Gary rambled on a bit after that but Ash had already tuned out after the 40th word. Ace had too, deciding to take advantage of the temporary dazedness of the Birds and the Beaks.

"Hey Gary, how many Pokémon are you carrying right now?" Ace asked, innocently.

Gary was taken aback. Getting interrupted wasn't something he liked. After all, nobody did so when his Gramps started talking. "Just Umbreon and Electivire, why?"

"Pass me a spare PokéBall will ya?"

"I have one." Ash offered.

Ace shook his head. "Gary?"

"Uh…fine. Whatever." Gary tossed a red and white capsule over.

Ace took out one of his own, but one that contained Luxray. The feline called out its name as it came out, stretching itself.  
"Hey buddy, sorry for calling on you again after that battle but could you just help me out again?"  
"Ray!" It exclaimed its affirmation.  
"Awesome. Now, use Shock Wave on that Fearow over there, the one that's a bit bigger than the rest, next to the Pidgeot."  
"Lux!" Luxray's body was surrounded in light blue electricity as it released a beam from its body, right at the Fearow. "Fearrr!" The Beak Pokémon snapped out of the Electro Ball-induced shock.  
"Huh. That's a tough one." Ace said as the Fearow attempted a Drill Peck on Luxray. "Iron Tail! Get it away from the rest."  
"Luxray!" The Iron appendage swung around, batting Fearow away, towards the trees and away from its comrades, leaving it free and wide open."  
"Game over. Thunder!"

Fearow was quite literally a tough old bird, but not even the leader of the Beaks could stand against Luxray's Thunder. Ace promptly chucked the PokéBall.  
The Ball shook a little but soon enough, the blink of light came and the capture was signaled.

"Congrats, Junior Professor Oak." Ace picked up the ball. He turned around to face Gary. "Here ya go, a brand new Pokémon, it's even registered in your name, assuming you bought the PokéBall legally." Ace said dryly as he tossed it over to Gary.

"But…but…sta-quo…?" Gary sputtered, looking at the Ball.

Ace shrugged. "Shouldn't be too bad, I'd say that the Pidgeot and the Fearow were about even. "

Gary took a deep breath. "Fine." He kept the PokéBall in his jacket pocket. "I'll monitor the situation in Viridan for a couple of weeks more…but it shouldn't be too bad."

"Yeah! Chill out Gary! Leave the thinking to the real Professors." said Ash.

Gary scowled, and flipped the bird as he walked away, rather fittingly.

* * *

The two Bird flocks were still there, but rather confused. With a few Snarls, Growls and Howls from Luxray (it hadn't learned Roar yet, to its eternal shame) the Birds went away, presumably to have PokéElections or however Pokémon picked their leaders.

"Well that's that. I got me my Pidgeot back. Gary-o got a new Poképresent. What now?"

Ace looked at Ash, bemused by the question. "You're Pokémon Trainers…You just got two new Pokémon. You battle. Obviously."

* * *

 **It's been a while...  
I know. I apologise. I can't promise on how soon I can update but rest assured it won't take as long as this one did.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!  
Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon nor anything recognisable in this story.**

 **:) Sorry?  
**

 **Stuff that helped me to _finally_ update:  
Listening to - Do I Wanna Know? - Arctic Monkeys  
Watching - Bakuman  
Playing - Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword  
**

 **And yes, I did _all_ those stuff before _finally_ writing 2-and-something thousand words.  
**

 **Again: SORRY!**

* * *

With one final groan and sigh, Gary Oak brought out his shiny, new PokéBall.

"Are you sure about this, Ashy boy? When I beat you maybe you'll get so scared and scarred that you'll back off from the PWT? We wouldn't want that would we? After all, I was looking forward to seeing you make a fool of yourself. Again." He sneered, finger hovering over the button on the PokéBall.

Ace winced. "Oof! Savage."

Ash was pretty used to Gary's trash talk by now, however. "Oh yeah? You're the one who seems scared! Now let's battle! Pidgeot, I choose you!" He whipped out his own PokéBall and summoned his Pokémon with the customary theatrics.  
"Pika-Pikachu!" his partner said for emphasis.

Ace whistled. "Solid comeback. B+"

Gary scowled. He pressed the button and braced himself, not knowing what to expect from the volatile leader of the Spearow Squad. "Fearow!" It screamed, emerging from the confines of its new abode. Mercifully, it didn't attack Gary, although it did glare daggers at Pidgeot and Ace.

"That's a scary bird." Ace mumbled. He cleared his throat. "Alright! Practice match between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak! Pidgeot versus Fearow! _Fight !"_ He said, in his best impression of a referee voice.

Ash was quick to cut to the chase. "Aerial Ace!"

"Uh, dodge!" Gary reacted, instinctively.

As the brown blur sped towards the Beak Pokémon, Fearow managed to pull a fast 180° to avoid it. But not fast enough.  
"Pidgeot!" The Bird Pokémon exulted as its attack managed to graze its old foe.

"Wing Attack!" Ash snapped, quick to press the advantage. His Pokémon complied, stiffening its wings as it swerved around towards Fearow again.

"Dodge it!" Gary called out. This time Fearow was ready and just about managed to get away from the reach of its opponent.

"Quick Attack!"

"Drill Peck!" Gary shouted, getting back into the game.

"Fear!" The Beak Pokémon cried out before pressing its beak together and flapped its wings to thrust itself forward to meet the diving Pidgeot.  
"Pidgee!" Pidgeot was quick enough to get to Fearow, but it wasn't tough enough, as its foe managed to score a solid hit on its left wing thanks to the enlarged beak.

Ash gritted his teeth together. Gary was no slouch after all.

Gary took the initiative. "Sand Attack!" Fearow nodded, swooping down to the ground with big flaps of its wings, directing sand, gravel and small stones towards Pidgeot.  
"Pidgeot, use Gust! Blow it away!"Flapping its wings at a high speed to create a gust of wind from them, Pidgeot managed to do just that, as the miniature missiles were dissipated around it.

"Use Aerial Ace while its occupied!" Gary directed Fearow as it dived, gathered speed and hurtled towards Pidgeot.  
"Don't stop, Pidgeot! Use Gust! Blow em away!"

"Pidgeot!" With renewed energy and vigour, Pidgeot kept pushing air towards Fearow, arresting its momentum until Aerial Ace was no longer very effective.

"Aerial Ace." Gary repeated. "Fearow!" Fearow repeated, going back for another dive.

This time Ash had something else in mind. He smirked. "Hurricane!"  
"Pidgeeeoott!" Pidgeot's wings began to glow light blue with the energy and power within them. And with an almighty flap of its wings, it created a strong gust of wind or rather, a hurricane.

"Fearrr!" Fearow exclaimed, barely crashing into a tree as it hit the ground.

"It's down! Finish this, use Wing Attack!" Wings shining, eyes blazing in fury, the Bird Pokémon went in for the victory.

Grounded, Fearow didn't have many options of escape. Gary however, did.  
"Use Drill Peck again! Aim for the wing!" Fearow positioned itself, focusing its energy on its beak to give it maximum power and then-

Fearow was airborne and through. Using the ground as leverage, it thrust himself towards and ultimately through Pidgeot's wing to deflect as well as escape the Attack.

"Don't let it go! Use…" Ash scrunched his eyes. Thinking, searching…  
"…Brave Bird!" He grinned. The end was nigh.

Gary let out the breath he was holding. He didn't know Fearow's attacks well. What would be on the level of Brave Bird?  
And then his eyes lit up. _Brave Bird_ itself would be on that level.  
"Mirror Move!" Fearow's eyes lit up as well. And then it's entire body lit up, as it stood near motionless, observing Pidgeot.

Said Pidgeot's body was surrounded in a light blue aura. It began its ascent straight at its opponent, ready to slam into Fearow at full force.  
Said Fearow Mirrored the light blue aura and began its descent, straight at its opponent ready to slam into Pidgeot at full force.

And then they did. The force released was incredible, as the two tough old birds tried their level best to decimate the other.  
Just a normal Sunday, then.

The usual maelstrom of smoke and sand shrouded the view whilst the two Trainers waited with bated breath.  
They didn't have to wait long. A helpful, and rather convenient, Gust did the job.  
Ace looked at the trees and smiled.  
" _SPEAROWWW!" "PIDGEYYYY!"  
_ Their practice match had managed to gather quite the crowd of onlookers, who'd been spectating silently amongst the trees.  
Ace turned back as the Gust did the trick, and raised an arm, to name the victor.

"Pidgeot is the winner! Ash wins this match."

"Alright!" Ash punched the air.  
"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu raised a paw.  
"Pidge…" Pidgeot managed to raise a wing. It looked at its vanquished foe, fainted and spread-eagled. It wasn't a very uncommon sight.

* * *

And with another groan and another sigh for good luck, Gary Oak collected his Pokémon and turned away, walking back towards Pallet Town.

"Goodbye…?" Ace called out. "That was a great match, Gar- I mean, Professor Oak. I look forward to seeing more of it in the Pokémon World Tournament."  
Gary raised a hand and walked away. "Of course. I'm Gary _bleepin'_ Oak after all."  
"Pi-kaPika!" Pikachu waved.  
He didn't look back. Perhaps he thought that that'd make him seem cool.

"Man, that was cool." Ace said. He walked over towards Ash, who was looking over Pidgeot. "I think I have a Potion or something, if you want?"

"Oh? Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." Ash nodded. "That Fearow really did a number on Pidgeot. Gary still has it."  
Ace rummaged through his backpack and handed over the Super Potion to Ash who applied it on Pidgeot's damaged wing. "-eot!" It cried at the stinging sensation, but it was already starting to heal.

"So what now? It's getting dark and I _really_ don't want to spend the night in a forest…" said Ace.

"Well if Pidgeot is okay for it I was thinking about Flying out. Is that alright?"

"Uh, okay but maybe it's best not to put much pressure on Pidgeot. It'll have to be a short flight and you'll need to show Pidgeot to a Pokémon Doctor or a Joy."  
"A Doctor huh? A short flight, you say?" Ash smiled. "How're you feeling, Pidgeot?"  
"Pidgeot!" It raised its now-healed wing to its head, saluting.

"Okay, then." Ash positioned himself, rather awkwardly, atop Pidgeot. "C'mon, Pikachu get in! Pidgeot, we're taking off!"  
"Pika!" Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder, grabbing onto his hat and hair, all set for liftoff.

"B-but where are you going?" Ace said, taken aback.

Ash grinned. "Why don't you follow us and find out? See ya!" He doffed his cap at Ace, as Pidgeot flapped hard to get the trio off the ground. Soon enough, they were clearing the treetops as they left Ace behind.

* * *

Ace groaned. "Why? Why me? Why am I even doing this?"  
He sighed. "Fine. Whatever."  
He took out a PokéBall and brought out the Pokémon within.

"There's an idiot on a Pidgeot Flying above and away from us right now. We have to catch up to it because…reasons. You up for it?"  
His Pokémon smirked. _Is the sky blue?_  
Ace grinned. "Right. Sorry." He clambered aboard his Pokémon. "Now follow that Pidgeot!"

"Charizard!" His Pokémon Roared, scaring away the Pokémon from its immediate vicinity as well as almost setting the forest on fire. With a mighty flap of its mighty wings they were up and away.

* * *

Pikachu jumped off of Ash as they landed with Ash jumping off of Pidgeot soon after.  
"Thanks for the ride Pidgeot. Now why don't you rest for a while until we find you a Doctor."  
"Pidge…" The Bird said, exhausted from the battle as well as the ensuing flight. The cargo of Ash and Pikachu hadn't helped either. It dissolved into red light as Ash held up its PokéBall.

And then, Ash was engulfed in flames. "Ahhhh!" He screamed, as Ash felt himself turning to Ash. "Pikaaaa!" Pikachu screamed.

And then, Ash realized something. The flames weren't hurting him, in fact, they weren't' even touching him, just circling around. He stopped screaming.  
"aaaa-?" Pikachu was confused.

The sounds of laughter reached them once the Fire Spin ceased.

The source wasn't far away either as Ace was literally rolling on the floor, laughing. The Charizard next to him was a little more dignified but was chuckling once it caught sight of Ash.

Ash folded his arms in front of his chest and scowled. Pikachu did the same.  
"That wasn't funny, okay! I've had very traumatic experiences with Charizard fire I'll have you know"  
"Pika!"

"Not funny?" Ace chortled. "I almost rolled off of Charizard and broke my arm or something. Again." "Char!"

"Hmph. Are you done? I'm going to get Pidgeot some medical assistance now. C'mon Pikachu."  
"Chaa" His Pokémon jumped on his shoulder as Ash turned away from Ace and started walking.

"Haha- wait! The Pokémon Centre is the other way, you idiot. You _have_ been to Pewter City before haven't you?" Ace got upto his feet and called out to Ash.

Ash didn't even turn around. "I know a guy" was all he said as he marched on.

Ace sighed. He returned Charizard to its PokéBall and trudged after his new friend.

* * *

The duo arrived at a house near the Pewter Gym. Ash knocked on the door.  
"Hey, I think that's the Gym Leader's-" Ace tried to warn Ash but the door was already opening.

" _Ash!_ " Came a cry and the aforementioned Trainer was engulfed in a bear hug.

Ace stepped away. The hugger was a tall, well-built man who, bizarrely enough, was wearing a white lab coat as well as pink kitchen apron.  
Ace was starting to grow wary of Ash Ketchum and his friends.

He took a closer look at Mr. Lab Apron.  
"Woah! I think that's the Gym Leader- "

Brock turned around to face the newbie. "Who's this? Another travel companion, Ash? Or is it an old one? I'm starting to muddle all of them up…Are you trying to collect a set or something?"  
And then he took a closer look at Mr. New Companion.  
"Huh. You're…uh…Ace aren't you? This year's Kanto League Champion. I'm Brock." He extended a hand.

Ace shook it. "Um, hello Brock. This actually isn't the first time we met, Gym Leader… I just came to give Ash his invite for the PWT. I guess you'd have gotten yours already."

Brock laughed. "You don't know, League Champ? I'm not the Gym Leader anymore! But never mind that, come in you two. I was just making some snacks." He ushered them in.

Ash grinned. "Good ol' Brock. Making food as usual. Making _awesome_ food as usual." He walked in, looking around the place. "Y'know that you could've taken off the coat atleast, right?" He said, sitting down on the couch. "Where're your brothers and sisters? It looks awfully empty."

Brock shut the door behind them and took off the lab coat. He shook his head. "I hadn't even noticed. It's almost time for them to return from school by now, so I'm making some stuff for 'em to eat. It's hard to get away from the hospital this early, usually."

Ace frowned. "Uh…hospital? And what about being a Gym Leader?"

Brock smiled. "My brother Forrest is the present Pewter City Gym Leader. It's been a while since that happened, however. I was travelling all the time…" Brock and Ash exchanged a look and nodded at each other. Pikachu jumped up at his old friend. "Pikapi!"  
"Hey there, lil' buddy!" Brock ran a hand down Pikachu's fur. He looked back to Ace. "Well, long story short, I've been preparing to become a Pokémon Doctor and recently, I've finally gotten licensed. I've still got quite a bit of work to do before I can become a real Pokémon Doctor though."  
"I'm surprised that you've battled me, Ace. It must've been just before Forrest got his Gym Leader Registration done or way back before I left Pewter."

Ash was getting bored and restless. He produced Pidgeot's PokéBall. "I got Pidgeot back again, Brock! I might have used it in a battle immediately afterwards. And then to Fly from the forest to Pewter…" Ash trailed away at Brock's frown. "But never mind that! Could you take a look at it, please?"

Brock sighed. "I _could_ take a look at it but I'm afraid that it wouldn't be much help. Ideally, you should always take a newly captured, or re-captured, Pokémon to a Pokémon Centre before using it. Go take it to Joy later. It should be alright in its 'Ball for now."

"Okay…till then…Aha!" Ash exclaimed. "It's been ages since you and Ace fought, right? Why don't you have a battle right now?"

"Uh…" Brock looked at Ace.

Ace smirked. "Nope. I _am_ the Kanto Pokémon League Champion. That means something. I have no wish to fight against medics. I've beaten all the Gym Leaders in this region before, _including_ Pewter City's. A retired Gym Leader? Please."

Ash gritted his teeth, furious at Ace. "Hey!"  
Brock simply rolled his eyes. "That's alright. I don't battle for fun anymore either."

And then, the door was blown off its hinges.  
Brock grumbled. "I swear, if they've busted down the door thinking that its Sudowoodo _again…"_

It wasn't any of his siblings however.  
A Meowth appeared in the doorway (sans the door).  
It was soon joined by a man and a woman who flanked it. They were wearing white uniforms.

" _Prepare for trouble_ …" said Team Rocket in unison.

* * *

 **Apologies for OOCness! Its been a while since I've watched the anime.  
Any feedback? Criticism? Suggestions? Praise?  
Please do drop a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own** **Pokémon nor anything recognisable in this story.**

 **Thank you for reading this story. It couldn't have been easy with the _amazing_ update schedule. But thanks, I am very grateful. **

**Stuff that helped me to _finally_ update:  
Listening to - Hey Jude - The Beatles  
Watching - House of Cards  
**

* * *

"And make it double!" The blue haired man pulled out a device and aimed at Pikachu.

"To protect the world from devastation!" The device was a big clawed hand, covered with a pink insulating glove. The hand closed over Ash's Pokémon.

"To unite all people within our nation" Pikachu and the hand retracted back towards James. The pink haired woman took out a Smoke Ball.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." Jessie lobbed the ball towards the stunned Trainers, covering the room with smoke.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." Pikachu in mechanical hand, the Rocket trio turned around.

"Jessie!" "James!"  
"We're Team Rocket and… see ya later, twoips!" Meowth called out as the Rocket trio fled, rather abruptly.

* * *

The Trainer trio coughed as the smoke cleared up.

"Huh. It'd been a while since they showed up." Ash said.

"It was rather rude of them to bust down my house like that though. No Christmas present for them this year." Brock whined.

Ace was taken aback. "How're you guys so calm? Those weirdoes just took away your Pokémon! Let's go!" He said, taking out a PokéBall.

Ash and Brock exchanged a look with each other and smirked.  
"No need to worry." Ash said, quoting one of his many travel companions.  
"Yeah." Brock nodded. "I'm actually surprised that they decided to run away so quickly. They'll probably get bored soon enough and return on our doorstep." He winced. "Or what's left of the doorstep…" He added, gloomily.

Ace shook his head. "I've heard of Team Rocket. They're nothing to sniff at. I thought you valued your Pokémon more highly, Ash… I'd do anything in my power to get mine back if they were taken away from me."

Ash shrugged. "Fine. We'll introduce you to Jessie, James and Meowth."

* * *

Ace had expected a long exhaustive search to locate the Rockets. Instead, he got a hot-air balloon with a Meowth head barely a mile from the Pewter City Gym.

"Y-you're kidding me, right? Surely…surely they're not that stupid? Perhaps there are other people who own Meowth shaped hot-air balloons…"

"Ah, yes." Brock nodded. "Trademark Team Rocket. I'm surprised that they didn't bust out a mecha. Or the Magikarp submarine."

"Why'd they use a Magikarp submarine in Pewter City?" Ace, the uninitiated, said.

Ash and Brock simultaneously shook their heads at his naïveté.  
"You'd be surprised…"

Ace took out the PokéBall again, but Brock shook his head.  
"Those jerks attacked my home. I'm going to make them pay" He said, with fire in his eyes, presumably.

He fished for a PokéBall from his apron pocket and chucked it.  
"Blissey!" His Pokémon called out once it emerged from the confines of her PokéBall

"Woah! Chansey evolved! That's awesome, Brock. Congratulations!"

Brock smiled. "Thanks, Ash. Now, Blissey…use Fling!"

"Blissey!" The Happiness Pokémon exclaimed, rather happily. And then, she got a murderous gleam in her eyes. She waddled over to the nearest rock, which also happened to be as tall as Brock and weigh half a ton. "Bliss!" She picked up the rock, ready to take down the blissfully unaware Team Rocket.  
"BLISSEYYY!" She roared, Flinging the missile with unerring accuracy at the Rocket Balloon.

The Meowth, far above and away from the ground and the twerps smiled wide. He couldn't stop looking at the captive Pikachu. Sure, it wasn't the first time that they'd manage to nab the yellow twerp, but he never got tired of the captured Mouse. Hopefully this would be the last time.

Pikachu however, yawned. He looked as bored as a captured Mouse could be. Ash sure was taking his time.  
And then, he heard something. Meowth heard it too.

"Uh guys? I think I hear-"He never got to finish as the rock tore into the canvas of the hot-air balloon.  
"Aaaah! We're blasting off again!" Jessie and James wailed, preemptively. But they didn't blast off; they just simply fell, hurtling down to the ground below.

Thanks to some freakishly convenient wind currents, the balloon ended up crashing right next to the Pewter Gym. Or rather, it would've crashed were it not for Blissey.

"Bliss!" She exclaimed, holding up the remains of the Rocket Balloon, containing the trio and Pikachu.

The trio and Pikachu breathed a collective sigh of relief.

They quickly leaped out of the failed escape vehicle.  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie called out, PokéBall in hand  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James continued, PokéBall in hand.  
"Meowth, that's right!"The Scratch Cat Pokémon finished.  
"Wobbuffet!" The not really Patient Pokémon burst out from a different PokéBall than the one that Jessie intended to use.

Brock smiled. "Good to see you guys! It's been a while hasn't it?"

James placed a hand on his head, forgetting about the PokéBall it contained. "Sorry, Doc twerp!"  
Jessie looked Mareepish as well. "We _meant_ to come and steal- I mean, visit but we were terribly busy you see"  
"Meowth, that's right" The third Rocket nodded.

And then, something in Brock's demeanour changed. "And yet, you broke into my house. If any of my siblings were home…"

Team Rocket backed away slowly, Pikachu lay forgotten.

"Blissey." Brock commanded with quiet, calm fury. "Fling."

"Counter!" Jessie barked out an order to Wobbuffet, just in time for her Pokémon to deflect the large boulder coming their way.

The projectile went back towards Brock and Blissey but they were prepared.  
"Use Pound!"

Wobbuffet, after years of delaying Team Rocket from blasting off had become quite adept at Countering and Mirror Coating. However, even he couldn't Counter the sheer multitude of missiles that the debris of the Pounded rock had become.

In the meanwhile, Pikachu had managed to escape the confines of its capture device, unnoticed by his captors. Ash hadn't failed to do so.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Pi-KA!" Electricity emanating from Pikachu's cheek pouches arced upwards and then down at the hapless Rockets. Needless to say…

"We're blasting off again!"

* * *

A man ran out towards the Trainers, Doctor, Blissey and Pikachu.

"What happened?! I was just finishing off a challenger and I heard a lot of sounds and stuff and-"

Brock waved off his brother. "It's all fine, Forrest. We took care of it, thanks to Blissey here."

"Bliss!" The Happiness Pokémon said, living up to its moniker.

"Aww man! I always miss the good stuff. I haven't had a good challenger in _ages_ "

"A challenge, huh?" Ace wondered aloud. He looked at Brock and his Blissey. He spoke up.  
"Looks like I underestimated you, Brock. I mean, Doctor. I mean, Brocktor. I mean-"He shook his head and composed himself.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Ace pointed a finger at Brock so as to avoid any more gaffes. "I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!"

Brock smiled. "So you wish to battle a retired Gym Leader-turned-medic, huh, League Champ? You got it. I'll see you in the gym."

"Wha-? League Champ?! That'd be a great challenge! Aww man!" Forrest said, crestfallen.

"All right!" Ash punched the air. "I can't wait to see the Brockster in action again! And maybe we'll get to see more of Ace's Pokémon! Let's go Pikachu!"  
"Pikapi!" The rescued Pokémon jumped up on his Trainer's shoulder as the group made their way to the Pewter City Gym.

* * *

"This is an unofficial battle between Brock Harrison of Pewter City and the challenger, Ace of Vermillion City. There will only be one Pokémon used by either Trainer. The battle will be over once either Pokémon faints. Let us begin!" The Pewter Gym Leader did the honours as referee.

The Battlers selected a PokéBall and threw them onto the battlefield.

In the stands, Ash held Pikachu in his arms.  
"Woah!" He said, once the Pokémon were revealed. "This is gonna be awesome, Pikachu!"

On one end stood the sombrero-hat wielding Ludicolo while on the other was the red-gloved Hitmonchan.

"Interesting choice. Quite a fine specimen too." Brock nodded. "I'm afraid that your assumption of me using Blissey again didn't pan out."

"Ah well, seeing as you were a Rock-type Trainer, it was a pretty safe bet. Nice Ludicolo though."

"Let's go, Brock!" "Pikapi!" The cheers came from the stands.

"Oh. Fan support. How nice." Ace commented. "Let's go Hitmonchan! Use Mach Punch!" He called out suddenly, hoping to capitalize on the element of surprise.

But…nothing happened.

Ace groaned. Ludicolo and Brock were puzzled. "Ludi…"  
They didn't squander the opportunity presented to them, however.

"Fake Out!" "Colo!"  
With speed belying its size, Ludicolo stuck first and struck hard. Hitmonchan didn't have the time to dodge nor block the attack. He just stood there, staring blankly at Ludicolo before, during and after the attack.  
Ludicolo was rather unsettled.  
"Use Rain Dance!" Brock pressed the advantage.  
"Ludi-Ludi-colo-colo!"

"Aww c'mon! We've been over this! Don't be ridiculous, this is a battle…" Ace whined at his Pokémon.

His Pokémon simply shrugged and crossed his arms, with a blank look on his face whilst Ludicolo danced away merrily.

Soon enough, clouds started gathering inside the Gym and it began to pour.

"Fine." Ace conceded. "Machpunchan, use Mach PUUUUUUUUUNCHHH!" He shouted with much gusto.

If Brock and Ludicolo were confused before, they were completely bewildered now.

The Hitmonchan's demeanour changed. "Hit…mon…chan!"  
He tightened his fist, brought it back, going into a punching stance…and leapt into action. With terrifying speed it ran, jumped and brought its fist down at Ludicolo in one fluid motion.

Brock was taken aback. Ludicolo was blown back.  
This was a surprise, but they were pretty used to surprises by now. As Ludicolo recovered and righted itself from the attack, Brock made his next command. "Water Gun!"

Aided by the rain and the momentum of Hitmonchan, the burst of water released by Ludicolo hit the Punching Pokémon dead-on. Not having the advantage of Ludicolo's girth, Hitmonchan couldn't arrest his momentum as easily.  
"Mach Puuuuunchhh!" Ace hoped that his Pokémon would be able to transition into an attack. He also hoped that he would forgive the lack of enthusiasm.

Hitmonchan planted his feet into the ground, swiveled his entire body and went back for an attack on Ludicolo, successfully changing the direction of his motion while retaining the magnitude.

The Carefree Pokémon was prepared however, as was Brock. "Water Gun!"

The Fighting-type didn't even have a chance as he was blown to the edge of the Gym. It took some time, but he managed to stand and go back into a fighting stance.

Ace waited and reconsidered his options. "Bulk Up" He decided. Mercifully, Hitmonchan agreed, Bulking Up his body to boost Attack and Defence.

"Razor Leaf." Brock called out, opting to take advantage of the separation between the two Pokémon.

Ace didn't have to say anything as Hitmonchan jumped above and away from the incoming sharp leaves, deflecting the ones he couldn't evade with his gloved fists.

Brock didn't give any quarter for the impressive display of athleticism. "Hydro Pump!"  
"Ludi-COLO!" Ludicolo took a moment to generate the Water-type energy within him, and then pumped the torrent of water towards Hitmonchan.

It was an awesome display of power, but Ace had anticipated it. The rain had abated, to his advantage.  
"Move! Then use…" He took a breath, " Thunder PUUUUUNCCHHH!"

Ludicolo, too busy maintaining the Hydro Pump, was not able to adjust himself to aim better.  
Hitmonchan, however, could.

Barely avoiding the attack, the Punching Pokémon sidestepped and prepared itself. His fists burst into electricity. He jabbed with his left hand into the water, electrifying it. Brock realized what he was trying to do and was about to tell Ludicolo to cut the connection but his Pokémon had already done so.

And then Hitmonchan attacked, Thunderpunching with the right fist.  
It didn't cause Paralysis as Ace had hoped, but did make Ludicolo stop short.

"Close Combat!" "Hit!" And the Punching Pokémon hit Ludicolo, multiple times until Ludicolo found an opening.  
"Ludi!" It shoved Hitmonchan, rather ungracefully.  
Brock understood what that meant. "Nature Power!"

Being indoors, with no more rain, the Nature Power turned into many stars which Ludicolo directed at Hitmonchan to get him away.

Ace and Hitmonchan were unfazed by the Swift.  
"Okay. Hitmo- I mean, Machpunchan! Serious series: Mega Punch!"

The Fighting-type loaded its fist with all the strength it could muster. He brought it back, readying the Punch and rushed back towards Ludicolo, with utter disregard for the Swift attacks bludgeoning him.  
And then, he slugged his foe with sheer muscle-packed power.

The Carefree Pokémon skidded away but both Trainers knew that it wasn't out yet.  
Brock was about to call for another move but Ace decided to end it.

"Mach PUUUUUUUUUNCHHH!"  
"HitmonCHAAAAAAANNNNN!"

In the stands, Ash and Pikachu looked away as Ludicolo fainted.

Forrest raised the flag. "Ludicolo has fainted. The victors are Ace and Hitmonchan!"

* * *

"So why don't you join us, Brock? It'll be just like old times! And don't say you have to do more Doctor stuff, it's summer!"  
"Pika!" Pikachu approved.

They'd vacated the Gym, leaving Forrest to do all the cleaning up and were lounging on the couch near the gaping hole that Team Rocket had left.

Brock smiled wistfully at Ash's suggestion. "Well, I wish I could, Ash but…"

"It's two months away." Ace interjected. "I've already reminded you of that."

"Okay, nevermind. Get your stuff sorted out, Brock and two months later, you can come with me!" Ash was determined to get the band back together. "Maybe we can get Misty to come too! C'mon, Brock-o! For old time's sake?"  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu contributed.

Brock laughed. "You'd make a great salesman, Ash" He sighed. "Thing is, that I already told Forrest that I'd help him out. It's his first time out of Kanto, you see, and he wants to make a strong statement to prove that Pewter does have a competent Gym Leader."

"Oh." Ash frowned.  
"Chu" Pikachu agreed.

"Cheer up! You can stay here for a while. We'll train together – like the old days. We can go visit Misty together and stuff. She's coming too. And once we're there, we'll be in the same city, perhaps in the same hotel." Brock tried to cheer his friend up. "Atleast it'll be better than camping out, and getting lost in, forests."

Ash smiled. "You got it, buddy!"  
"Pikapika!" Pikachu cheered.

Ace yawned. There were few things outside of battling that failed to bore him.

"Hey, why don't you stay too, Ace? We could sure use another Trainer to help us out!" Ash said, enthusiastically.

Ace stared at him, and then at Brock. "Uhm…I'm sorry, Ash but we've known each other for, like, a day. And…" He pretended to look at the watch. "Oh no, would you look at the time? Sorry guys, I gotta go!" He stood up. "Thanks for the great battle Brock." He nodded at the ex- Gym Leader as he headed for the door/hole.

The Kanto League Champ paused. "I'll be at Vermillion City. In about 60 days, I'll be seeing you there Ash, if you're so keen for my help or whatever." He nodded at Ash too. It seemed the polite thing to do.

"Bye!" He called out, taking out Charizard's PokéBall again.  
A flash of a PokéBall, a roar of a Charizard and a mighty flap of wings later, he was off.

* * *

"So…" Ash looked back towards Brock. "How's it going with the Nurse Joys?" He said, waggling his eyebrows.  
"Kachu" Pikachu leered.

"Uh…" Brock shifted, uncomfortably.

* * *

 **Rather proud of my self-control to not have anyone say "Run, Forrest, run!"**

 **Rather less proud of Machpunchan.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please drop a review!**


End file.
